


First Kiss

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Trevor takes a risk.





	First Kiss

It started with tailored suits that left nothing to Trevor’s imagination. He lost track of the hours he spent day dreaming about stripping the suspenders off of the other man’s shoulders and running his hands over the ADA’s broad chest, teasing him through the fabric of those rich cotton shirts.

Initially it was the confidence that Rafael exhibited that Trevor found alluring, all that sass and wit rolled up in one very handsome prosecutor. It appealed to him on a level that was both deviant and primal. He imagined long nights being fucked by Rafael.

However it was the rare moments of vulnerability that ensnared Trevor. Sometimes the two of them would sit at the bar sipping scotch. Rafael would talk about the cases that he couldn’t win, the guilt and the helplessness that went hand in hand with that. He often wondered what happened to the people he couldn’t get justice for, he dreamed of them, he had admitted. Those nightmares from the horrors they endured plagued his sleep, leading Trevor to understand that Rafael’s coffee addiction was more out of necessity rather than convenience.

It was raining on the day they shared their first kiss. Both of them were leaving the courthouse after their separate cases had wrapped up, both in the mood to celebrate. Rafael had been the only one of them to bring an umbrella and Trevor had plucked it from his hand, citing the inconvenience of being the taller of the two of them as his reason. It was true but it wasn’t the whole truth. He liked the way Rafael leaned into him, sheltering from the cascade of raindrops as the two of them hurried down the courtroom steps. The fragrance of cedar was in the air, radiating off the ADA’s skin when Trevor paused turning to Rafael who was standing on the step behind him to say something. The words died in his throat as he came face to face with the other man.

For the very first time in the duration of their friendship they were at the same height and he found himself dazzled by that beauteous emerald gaze. They were standing close together, the fabric of their coats rustled slightly as Rafael’s eyes lowered to Trevor’s lips. That scent of cedar filled his senses as he leaned forward, gently pressing his mouth against the ADA’s.

That kiss, Trevor had never felt anything like that before, it had been fire and passion erupting through every single one of his synapses as Rafael gripped the lapels of his black overcoat drawing him in closer. Just the feeling of the other man’s body pressing against his was enough to make Trevor’s knees feel weak.

He knew at that moment that this man was all that he could ever want, all that he would ever need.


End file.
